


The Call

by Albrittany



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albrittany/pseuds/Albrittany
Summary: Can fame come with a curse? Can anyone have a good life with no problems? They say that having lots problems to deal with gives you wrinkles. How would you feel if you have a good life with no problems and you are famous and suddenly someone does something that is so messed up that you wish you weren't famous. Sadly the boys experience this but, at least they meet their soulmates.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you everyone, you've been a wonderful audience. Thank you and goodnight" said a boy who was wearing a cap backwards and was winking at every girl that are in the front row of the audience. He was heading to the changing room and his brothers were following. His name is Alvin Seville, the famous rock star who is the lead singer of a famous group. Alvin was shirtless, letting his six pack be seen by all the girls that are trying to get closer to him. Unfortunately for their fans, security wasn't letting them get near the Seville boys. His brother Simon, rolls his eyes and says "Seriously Alvin? Did you had to take off your shirt and throw it to those girls?" His older brother had a grin on his face and says "No, but i just did it for my fans. They love me and I love them. You should do the same the next time we perform" Simon shakes his head as he and his brothers began to change clothes. "No, thanks Alvin. I'm not like you who loves to flirt with every girl you see. By the way, you threw your shirt at the first row that mostly girls were sitting there. You're lucky Dave was in the bathroom when you did that. If he would've seen what you did, he would be angry" replied Simon. Theodore chuckles at the things his big brother did to make the fans go crazy.

Alvin who was now wearing his red hoodie, jeans, and Jordan shoes, looks at his watch. "Now that you mention Dave, where is he? Is he still in the bathroom?" asked Alvin who thought it was strange that his father has not returned. Simon and Theodore look at each other. They both wondered as well. "Maybe not. But Let's go check" said Simon. His brothers agree and they go look for their adoptive father. A minute later, they arrived at the bathroom. Simon knocks two times before saying "Dave? Dave are you in there?" Silence was all they heard. Simon shrugs and opens the door which wasn't locked. They look inside but there was no sign of Dave. "Where could he have gone to? Simon wondered. Alvin blinks a few times and says "Um maybe he's waiting for us in the car" the three head outside to look for Dave's car. Surprisingly they found the vehicle. "Okay, this is strange. His car is still here but he's not behind the wheel" said Alvin as he looked inside. Theodore who begins to worry tells his brothers "Guys, maybe Dave is signing autographs. You know our fans love him to" Alvin and Simon doubted that Dave would be signing autographs but they decide to check just to be sure.

Sadly the boys did not find their adoptive father. They checked everywhere. They were all worried. An hour has passed and mostly everyone has left. It was spooky how quiet it was now. The noises of fans screaming and chanting the boys names were gone. Also a few lights were turned off. All the seats were empty. Security still stayed. They were also helping the boys find Dave. "Where could he be? Did he just decided to take a cab home?" asked Alvin as he looked at Dave's number on his phone. He had called ten times but Dave didn't answer. Theodore who was exhausted, looks at Simon and says "Si, I'm worried. We don't know where Dave is. Where did he go? What if we don't find him? What if he never shows up? What if he-" "Theodore stop talking like that. We will find Dave. Let's not give up" said Simon but even he started to think that they wouldn't find Dave. Half an hour goes by and still they haven't found him. It was now one in the morning. Some of the security guards left. Two stayed. They boys were sitting on the first row. They were exhausted. Their feet were hurting and they were sleepy. "I GOT IT" shouted Alvin who startled his brothers. "What, what is it?" asked Simon. Alvin looks at him and says "Dave is probably out on a date with a girl we haven't met. He probably doesn't want us to know. I bet he's at some chick's house right now. He's probably having an affair with her" his brothers looked at him like he was crazy.

Simon sighs and mumbles something about Alvin having such a dirty mind. Theodore however didn't even know what his brother meant by saying that. The youngest looks at Simon and asks "Simon, what does having an affair mean? What is Alvin talking about?" those were awkward questions for Simon who now glares at his older brother. "What?" is the look Alvin gave him. Simon looks at Theodore and says "Um Theo... Um... How can I explain this to you... Uhh... I... When you get older, you'll know what that means. You don't need to know what that means for now" Theodore was disappointed and was going to ask another question but, Simon quickly says "Alvin, Dave isn't like those type of guys. Even though he's single, I doubt he would do that" Alvin chuckles and says "But what if he was? And if he was, maybe he has been doing this while we sleep-" "ANYWAY, we have to head home now. We have to get some rest because we have school tomorrow. Call Miss Miller and ask if she could pick us up" Said Simon quickly changed the subject.

Alvin crosses his arms and says "Are you seriously thinking about school when our dad has disappeared? You can't be serious" Simon was about to reply but then Alvin asks him "What's more important to you Simon? School or Dave's life. What if he's in danger right now?" asked Alvin. Simon opens his mouth but, he was surprisingly speechless. Sure he loves school but... Family always comes first. Of course Dave is more important to him than school. Simon sighs and feels a bit guilty for thinking about school instead of continuing to search for Dave tomorrow. "Sorry I... 'I'm sorry you guys. I to am worried about Dave. I now think that even if we do go to school tomorrow, we won't be able to concentrate in our classes. I guess education has always been soo important to me that, I forgot family is also important" said Simon with a look of guilt. Theodore smiles and hugs him. Alvin sighs and hugs his brother as well. "It's okay Simon, and I'm sorry for snapping like that" said Alvin. Alvin then calls Miss Miller and asks if she could pick them up. The boys knew that Miss Miller is a horrible driver, but they had no other ride home. They didn't have money for a bus nor a cab.

Unbeknown to the boys, they were in danger. They were being stalked. They were being watched. After ten minutes go by, Miss Miller finally arrives "Boys, Yoo-hoo over here" she yelled. Miss Miller who was wearing pajamas, had just crashed in to a light post. The boys sigh and approach Miss Millers car. On the way home, the boys were hoping that Dave would be there waiting for them. If he wasn't then they boys would call the police.

"그곳으로 가서 우리 함정에 빠지다" said a man who was wearing a black suit with sun glasses. He had Korean accent. The mystersious person was behind the wheel of a fake police car. There was another man sitting next to him that says "은 재미있을 것이다. 우리의 사랑하는 지도자는 행복 할 것입니다" They both smile evilly before increasing the speed of the car as they follow Miss Millers car.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were now a minute away from home as they slept peacefully even though Miss Miller was driving on the side walk instead of the road. "Hey watch it" "Are you insane?" "Are you blind?" "You're going to hurt someone" Pedestrians that were walking on the side walk, shouted. They were almost ran over. Miss Miller had no idea that she was being chased. She didn't even notice the fake police cars lights blinking. The two men thought that the elderly woman was insane. They thought that she was ignoring the lights blinking. The two men look at each other and nod. The car starts to go faster. The man in the passenger seat, takes out a revolver and fires. "BAM" the loud noise awakens the boys. The bullet hit the bumper. "BAM" the man fires again. The second bullet breaks the windshield. The bullet would've landed on the back of Miss Millers head if she was a few inches closer. "AAAAAAAAH, SOMEBODY IS SHOOTING AT US" shouted Alvin as he lays down. The boys especially Theodore begin to panic. Miss Miller was also afraid but, at the same time upset that her car was being destroyed. She looks at her rare view mirror to see the fake police car lights blinking. "Why those rude careless gentlemen. How dare they shoot at us. Although they are cops, why would they shoot at us. We didn't do anything bad" she then barely realized how much damage her car received. "Noooooo, my car. Grrrrr, that's it, they can shoot us all they want, BUT NO ONE SHOOTS MY CAR" She shouted before hitting the gas. She starts to go faster as well. The boys weren't surprised that Miss Miller cares more about her car than their safety. They knew she always losses her marbles but, they didn't think she would be this careless.

The two men behind, were astonished that the vehicle was speeding away instead of stopping. This infuriates them and they start to go faster as well. The man in the passenger seat shoots for the third time. "POP" this time one of the bullets landed on the tire next to the driver seat. "Haaaaa, help" the boys were scared as they hugged each other. Now is when Miss Miller starts to worry about their safety. She had actually forgotten for a few minutes that the boys were in her car sitting on the back. But now that she remembers, she tries to make her car go faster, BUT unfortunately for her and the boys, the car starts to spin uncontrollably. They boys were yelling for help. "맞습니다. 김일성의 이름으로 멈춰라" the man with the gun was rejoicing as he saw the car hitting the entrance of a pet store. Meanwhile, Alvin and his brothers were still hugging each other. They had scratches all over their bodies but luckily they didn't have any injuries. "Is everyone alright?" asked Simon who was shaking. Theodore was to scared to reply and Alvin was to shocked to reply to. Simon then glances at Miss Miller. Unfortunately, the elderly woman wasn't so lucky. She had a broken skull, a broken leg, and her spine was folded. The elderly woman known as Miss Miller was... Dead. Theodore who notices that Miss Miller hasn't spoken, turns around to look at her but, just as he was about to see her, Simon quickly covers his little brothers eyes. "Theo do not. You don't need to look at her. I think... I think she has moved on" said Simon as tears were going down his face. Theodore begins to cry as well. Although Miss Miller acted crazy sometimes, they still loved her. She was like a grandmother to them.

Alvin looks at Miss Miller and is heartbroken as well. He hugs his brothers and he begins to cry as well. "너 셋, 차에서 내려" the boys hear a man's voice. They didn't know what he just said. The boys lift their chins to see two men pointing their revolvers at them. They boys freeze in fear. The two men responsible for Miss Millers death, were now in front of them. "세 사람이 내 말을 듣지 않았습니까? 나는 나가라고 말했다" said one of the men who opens the door. Alvin leans in to Simon's ear and whispers "Si-wha-what-is-what-is-he-say-saying?" Simon who knew a little a bit of the language the men were speaking, says "l think they're speaking Korean. They... They want us to get out of the car" Alvin now understood what that man said but, he and his brothers don't move a muscle. This upsets the two men. One of them grabs Theodore by his collar and roughly pulls him out of the car making him hit his face on the ground. "HEY LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE YOU-" suddenly the man who pulled Theodore out of the car, punches Alvin in the face. The man then grabs Simon by his hair and throws him on the ground to.

Alvin who was bleeding from his bottom lip, jumps on the man and just as he was about to punch him back, "BAM" the second man shoots Alvin. The two men laugh evilly as they watched Alvin bleeding. The bullet landed on his shoulder. "NOOOOOOO, ALVIIIIIIIINNN" shouted Theodore who runs to his brother but, one of the men grabs Theodore by his hair, and carry him to their fake police car. "Sss-Si-Simon-don't-let-tha-that-man-take-Theo" said Alvin who was in pain. Simon's fear was going away. He was now being controlled by anger. "LET GO OF THEODORE" he shouted. He quickly hits the man in the groin. The man lets go of Theodore who runs and hugs Simon. Unlucky for Simon, the other man approaches him and punches him in the abdomen. Theodore sees the look Simon had. His brother was in pain.

The man who punched Simon, looks at Theodore and grins. Theodore panics and tries to drag Simon while running but, the man takes out something from his pocket and puts it on Theodore's face. Everything was getting dark for Theodore. His eyes were closing. Alvin who was bleeding, sees what the man was doing to his little brother. Seeing this infuriates Alvin. The eldest of the Sevilles, ignores the pain and dashes toward the man hurting Theodore. However it was too late, Theodore was in deep sleep. The man lets go of him and then approaches Alvin. He stares at Alvin for a few seconds before placing the piece of cloth over Alvin's face. Just like Theodore, Alvin was soon asleep.

Simon who had recovered, was sneaking up from behind the man. There was a rock in his hand. Simon was going to hit the man but, the other man who was behind Simon has now recovered after being hit between his legs, places a piece of cloth over Simon's face. Just like his brothers, his eyes were soon closed. The two men stand there proudly before throwing the boys inside the trunk of their fake cop car. They grin and say "미션 완료" they then get in their car and drive away.

Real police officers were called by witnesses however, they arrived a little too late. The kidnappers were long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"바보 같은 미국인들을 깨워" Alvin was waking up as he felt cold water being thrown at his face. He has lost a lot of blood but, lucky for him he wasn't bleeding anymore. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the light coming from the ceiling. It was bright which made him close his eyes again. How long has he been sleeping? Hours? Days? Weeks? possibly even months? Alvin opens his eyes again and looks at something else. He notices that his shoulder had some kind of bandage which stopped the bleeding. He then looks at what was in front of him. Standing there was a man and a woman. The man wasn't one of the men who kidnapped Alvin and his brothers. This man was wearing what looked like a uniform. It looked like the kind of uniform that only a guy in the military wears. The woman standing next to him, was wearing old clothes that looked like they were made in the 70s.

Suddenly someone else wakes up. Next to Alvin, was Simon. He wakes up to see Alvin and the two strangers. "Al... Vin" he mumbled. The man wearing the uniform smiles and says "우리나라 외국인에 온 걸 환영 해" Hearing that gives Simon chills. Although he didn't speak Korean, he knew a few of the words the man said. Alvin who notices Simon being awake says "Si, I'm glad you're okay" but then he notices the shocked look his brother had. "Si what's wrong?" asked Alvin. Simon slowly turns his head to look at him and says "Alvin... We've been abducted. We, aren't at home anymore" Alvin was confused so he asks "What do you mean?" Simon nervously swallows and says "We, aren't in America anymore. Right now we... We are in North Korea" oh man. Those last two words horrified Alvin. He suddenly turned pale. Although, he always skipped his history class, Alvin sometimes heard from the news about the horrible things happening in North Korea. He has heard what people go through in this place. Alvin looks at Simon and says "Simon... Please tell me you're joking. Please tell me that right now we're asleep and coincidentally having the same nightmare" unfortunately this wasn't a nightmare. It was a living nightmare. The man noticed their reaction and he smiles evilly. He then chuckles before mumbling something to the woman who nods.

The man leaves the area which was an interrogation room. The woman looks at the boys and smiles sympathetically. "Are you boys okay?" That question surprises Simon. He wasn't expecting this woman to speak to them in English. Also he noticed that she didn't have an evil smile like that guy had. She had a sweet smile. A smile that only a worried person would give them. "Wait, you... You speak English?" he asked. The woman nods and says "Yes. I learned English when i went to Kim il sung university. I can also speak a little bit of French" Simon and Alvin look at each other. They look at this woman with a questioning look. Can they trust this woman? Is she just acting nice to earn their trust? This woman looked like she was in her mid twenties. She was young and quite attractive. All of a sudden, Theodore wakes up. All the boys were tied to chairs. Theodore opens his eyes and says "Huh, what? Where am I?" His brothers notice and they tell him where they are. In just a minute Theodore began to cry. He wanted to go home. He missed his bed. He missed his teddy bear. He missed... He missed Dave. The boys couldn't call anyone. Their phones were confiscated. But even if they did have them, their phones wouldn't get singnal. It broke the woman's heart to see Theodore like that. She felt tears of her own coming out. The woman approaches Theodore and gently gives him a motherly hug. "Shhh, don't cry sweetums. I know you want to go home but... You're gonna have to be patient. They might let you all go... I hope" she said as she rubbed his back. This makes Theodore smile a bit. He cleans his tears and looks at the woman. She smiles and stands up.

She looks at Simon and Alvin and says "By the way, my name is 아리엘. It's Ariel in Korean" she then begins to untie the boys. Although she seemed harmless, Simon and Alvin still didn't trust her. Theodore however was already liking this woman. To him she was a friendly person who was concerned for him and his brothers. After Ariel finished untying the boys, she is asked "Why are we here?" She sighs and looks down. The one who asked that question was Simon. All three of the boys wanted to know why as well. Ariel looks at them and says "I.. I wish I could tell you but... If i do open my mouth. I won't see my father anymore" All three boys were confused. What did she mean by that? Ariel could tell they were confused so she explains "in this country... There is a rule called the three generations rule. Let's say I commit a crime such as talking bad about the government or not visiting the statues of the previous leaders to pay my respects, me and my family, children and grandchildren will be punished. I would either be executed or sent to a prison camp. I really wish I could give you the answer you were expecting though" the boys except Simon were stunned. Simon did heard about this rule in school. What kind of evil person came up with that?

"Ariel please... No one is here except for us. We won't tell anyone what you tell us" Simon begged. Ariel nervously bites her lip before saying "I really wish I could tell you but, the walls have ears. If someone hears me... I will be reported. I will be punished and my father will also be punished. He's all I have. My mother was raped and beaten to death by a jealous ex boyfriend of hers when I was twelve years old, my two children died of starvation and my husband left me for another woman. My dad is all I have left. If he dies, then I don't want to live anymore" Ariel was crying now. The boys felt bad for her. They really wanted to know why they were brought here but at the same time, they didn't want the girl to suffer the consequences for talking. Simon sighs and changes the subject. "Ariel, why are you being nice to us?" She looks at him and says "Why can't I be nice? Even though I live in this dangerous country, doesn't mean that I support the government. Look, I may be a North Korean but I'm not brainwashed like most people that live here. I know that there is freedom in the outside world and I know that everything I've been told are lies" Alvin raises an eyebrow and says "Hold on a minute, if you know the truth, then why haven't you escaped?" Ariel looks at him and his gun shot wound. She forgot to tell him that she took out the bullet that was deep in his shoulder. Ariel was going to reply but then everyone including Ariel gets nervous when the soldier from earlier walks in. "그들이 왜 여기로 데려 왔는지 말하지 않았습니까?" He questioned Ariel with a serious look. She replies "당연히 아니지" the man gives her a suspicious look before looking at the boys. He grins and suddenly he slaps Theodore across the face.


	4. Chapter 4

The man slapped Theodore, making him hit the back of his head against the wall. This upsets his brothers. Theodore begins to cry. Alvin and Simon tackle the man who starts to curse as he tries to push the boys. As the boys were trying to hold him still, Alvin looks at Theodore and says "Theo, grab his gun quick" but the youngest Seville was to scared to move. The soldier was now breaking free. He manages to set himself free. He punches Simon in the face and manages to break his glasses. He knees Alvin in the stomach. He then approaches Theodore and kicks him in the chest. He watches with a grin as Theodore gasps for air. "충분 해. 그들을 내버려 둬" Ariel shouted at the soldier to stop but he ignores her. The man kicks Theodore a few more times before approaching his brothers. He grins darkly and then "BAM" the loud gun shot sound echoed.

One bullet was used. Theodore who was in pain, glances at his brothers to see shocked looks. Theodore then looks at the soldier and is shocked as well. Something unexpected happened. The soldier was vomiting blood as he layed on the ground. There was a bloody hole on his back. Standing behind him was Ariel holding the soldiers AK-47. Even she had a shocked look. She couldn't believe what she just did. She betrayed her people. She killed one of the people that was on her side. Why? To protect some foreigners that are enemies to her people? To get somewhat of revenge on the country? Ariel drops the gun and begins to cry. Alvin and Simon look at each other. They didn't think that this chick would be capable of shooting someone who was a North Korean like her. Simon sighs and he looks at the soldier who was dying. He felt bad for the man even after being hurt by him.

Theodore approaches Ariel and hugs her. Ariel who needed a hug, hugs him tightly as she cried. Alvin and Simon approach her and join the hug. Now is when they realize they can trust Ariel. Her killing someone who was on her side to protect the boys was enough to show that she was harmless and wanted to help. "Guys, I have to hide the body so I'm going to be gone for a few minutes. Stay here and don't go anywhere okay" said Ariel as she struggled to drag the man. The boys wanted to help but she tells them "No, no I got it. But thanks though" she then leaves the boys.

Ten minutes later... The women still hasn't returned. The boys were now, thirsty and hungry. They don't know how long they been in North Korea. They couldn't have been longer than three days in the country because they still looked like they were in good condition. Suddenly they hear footsteps. Someone comes in the interrogation room however, it wasn't Ariel. It was two soldiers. The two men notice blood on the floor but they assume it belongs to one of the boys. One of them gives them a creepy smile that could make you pee your pants and says "멍청한 미국인으로 가자 사랑하는 지도자가 당신을 만나고 싶어합니다" he then opens the metal door for the boys. The second soldier starts to shove the boys. The boys were scared of what the soldiers were going to do to them. "Pssst, Si what did that man just said to us?" Whispered Alvin. His brother replies "He said let's go you stupid Americans. Our dear leader wants to meet you" hearing this makes Alvin nervous. They were going to meet the ruthless dictator who is always provoking America. They were going to meet Kim Jong Un also known as rocket man and Kim fatty the third.

Meanwhile not to far away

A girl was being chased by soldiers that keep an eye on the Yalu river that is on the border between North Korea and China. The girl was carrying a bag that contained goods such as rice, beans, corn and even bottles of milk. She was caught crossing the river. She went to China to get food for her starving siblings. The soldiers were getting closer and closer, as they kept shooting at her direction. Although she was barefoot, she ran fast. She was determined to feed her siblings even if she had to take a few bullets. After running for a while, she notices a place where she can hide. She lays on her stomach and drags herself under a jeep that belongs to one of the North Korean soldiers.

The girl watches as the soldiers keep looking for her. She heard them saying things like "Where did that bitch go?" "Hey i saw her first, so I get to go first" "Keep looking for her men" in Korean language. A few minutes go by and the soldiers gave up looking for her. The girl watches as they head back to guard the boarder. She sighs in relief. She was glad those perverts couldn't find her. The brave girl drags herself out of the jeep and continues to make her way to her home. When she gets there, she knocks on the door. She waits patiently for someone to open it. "Click" the door is unlocked before being opened. Standing there was a girl wearing old dirty clothes with holes. Her hair looked like it went through a tornado. She was also barefoot. "Brittany, you're here" said the girl cheerfully. She hugs the girl before letting her come inside. "Jean, who is it?" asked another girl who appears. Suddenly she freezes and is happy to see her big sister "BRITTANY" she runs and hugs her sister. They were giggling and saying how much they missed their big sister. Yep, That's right these girls speak english but Korean as well. "How did it go?" "Did you get caught?" "Can you tell us what China looks like?" Her sisters had so many questions for her.

Brittany was glad to be home after being gone for a month. She and her sisters were starving so she planned to go to China and get food there and bring it here. She and hers sisters had suffered a lot. Her sisters wanted to go with her but, she convinced them to stay. It has been hard for them. "I'll tell you two after we eat" replied Brittany before opening her bag. The three didn't even bother to cook the food. Actually the food was cooked but it got cold fast. They were so hungry that they couldn't wait. A few minutes later, their stomachs were full and they were satisfied. They hadn't eaten like this for years. "So Britt, tells us everything" said Eleanor. "Yeah tells us. I want to know to" added Jeanette.

Brittany smiles and remembers everything. "Well, it was harder than I thought it would be. There were soldiers every where. Also crossing the Yalu river was hard. I couldn't get in the water while wearing clothes because if anyone from China noticed that my clothes were wet, they would have probably thought i was a North Korean defector and they would have reported me and I would be sent back here and locked in a prison camp. So I had to go in the water naked as I carried a bag which contained my clothes. Although it was hard, I managed to get to China without being noticed. When I was in China, I noticed that... It looked more futureish than North Korea. The technology looked more advanced, the clothes people were wearing looked new and expensive. The vehicles looked ten times better than the vehicles we got here and there wasn't any dead bodies of people who starved to death. Anyway, I got food from a couple of nice people that I met there and they even gave me this" Brittany takes out something from her bag. It was a book but, it wasn't just any book. On the cover it said holy bible. "Anyway, they told me to read it and they wished me luck. I thanked them and made my way back. On the way back here was even tougher. As I was crossing the river, I was caught by one of the North Korean soldiers who tells other soldiers about someone smuggling illegal products. I panicked and ran as about ten soldiers chased me. They kept shooting at me but, I was lucky that they missed. I ran and ran and soon I had to hide under a jeep. I waited a few minutes for them to go away. As soon as they left, I made my way here and now here I am" Her sisters were proud of their big sister. She risked her life to get food for them. She risked getting caught by soldiers. She was the best sister in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were in a jeep and were being taken somewhere. The boys were not speaking but the soldier who was driving, was speaking Korean to the other soldier sitting next to him. Simon understood some of the things they said such "These American bastards" "I wish I could put a bullet on each of their heads" "Our dear leader will be happy" they just kept talking bad about the boys. The three weren't that scared anymore. Thirst and hunger were distracting them. They needed food and water.

The boys were looking out the windows as the jeep moved. They saw North Koreans in the streets. Some were catching buses, some the train, some riding bikes and some walking. It really looked like any normal street with civilians but, there was a darkness behind the life here. Simon knew that some of the North Koreans were unhappy but they knew that had to force a smile and pretend to be happy because if they didn't, they would suffer the consequences. Simon was worried about his brothers. Were they going be brainwashed to? Where they going to be tortured? Suddenly Simon notices a familiar sign. He was surprised to know that they were in 평양 which is Pyongyang, the capital and the largest city of North Korea. Suddenly, Simon's jaw drops when he sees two huge popular statues. They were the statues of Kim il sung and Kim Jong il. He has seen those two statue on the news a bunch of times. Tourists always visit the statues.

A few minutes later

The jeep stops moving and the soldiers get out and say "나가서 우리를 따라" they wanted the boys to get out and follow them. The boys obey as guns were pointed at them. They begin to walk. People around them watched the boys with curious looks. They have never heard of their fame. They wondered where the soldiers were taking the boys. After walking for a while, they arrive at a room that had a fancy looking table with chairs. It looked like a place for meetings. The soldiers tell the boys to wait. The boys were nervous. So nervous that they felt like throwing up. They were nervous because they were going to meet Kim Jong Un in person. About ten minutes later, the soldiers begin to clap and cheer as someone arrives. It was the arrival of the supreme leader. The boys look out the window to see a Black Mercedes Limousine surrounded by bodyguards. Their eyes get wide when they see who steps out of the vehicle. It was the son of Kim Jong il. it was the current dictator Kim Jong Un. The chubby man waves at his people as he makes his way inside the building. His bodyguards stay close to him. People were jumping and rejoicing for their dear leader.

The boys were now more nervous than before. What did that evil man want with the boys. He must've been the one who sent those two men that pretended to be cops to kidnap the boys. Five minutes later someone makes their appearance. The boys stay frozen. There stood the evil dictator with a cold look on his face. The boys could almost feel his eyes piercing their souls. Kim Jong Un approaches the boys and unexpectedly smiles. He shows his hand to Simon and says "우리 나라에 온 걸 환영 해 당신과 당신의 형제들이 여기에 와서 정말 기쁩니다. 나는 당신의 노래 그룹의 열렬한 팬입니다" the man was happy that Simon and his brothers were here. However Simon doesn't reply, nor smile. He was still frozen. Kim Jong Un then shakes Alvin's hand and then Theodore's. After shaking hands, the dictator tells his soldiers to show the boys around. He wanted them to see how great North Korea is doing despite sanctions. The dictator could tell that the boys were afraid of him so, he wanted to earn their trust and wanted them to realize that he was a harmless happy man with a good heart. The soldiers then make the boys follow them. Once they get outside, they get in the Jeep.

In the meantime somewhere else

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were washing their clothes in the sink. They didn't have enough money to go out and wash their clothes in a laundromat. They were poor. They felt lucky to at least have a roof over their heads. Anyway, the girls only wore their Bras and Panties because they didn't have other clothes to wear. They were currently washing the clothes they had on earlier. Sometimes it was hard for them to wash clothes, because their home didn't get much water. The water from the sink was the same water they would drink. The water wasn't clean but, they had to drink it because if they didn't, they would die. Even though times were tough for the girls, somehow they always manage to survive. "Ellie come on, it's my turn. You've been using the sink for half an hour now" said Jeanette. Eleanor rolls her eyes and says "Okay, okay I'm finished" she decides to head outside to put her clothes on a rope which was used to hold clothes when they dry. Before she heads outside, she looks out the window to make sure no one would see her. Suddenly she sees someone and that someone was her sister Brittany who was out there in her undergarments. Eleanor shakes her head and grabs her sisters towel before going outside.

"Brittany, you can't stand out here while looking like that. Someone is going to see you" said Eleanor before giving Brittany her towel. "Relax, there's no one in sight. I checked okay" said Brittany. Sometimes her sisters treated Britany like a child. They sometimes got on her nerves when they're too uptight. "Have they forgotten that I'm the oldest?" Brittany who was annoyed wondered. Unfortunately for the girls, a group of soldiers were heading to their home. Suddenly Brittany and Eleanor stop what they're doing after hearing the engine of a Jeep. The girls panic and quickly take their wet clothes back inside. They lock the door and stay quiet. However what was the point of doing this... "어서 우리는 당신이 거기에 있다는 것을 알고 있습니다" Yelled one of the soldiers. They found them. They wanted them to come out. They figured out where the girl who smuggled illegal items lives.


	6. Chapter 6

The soldiers were hitting the door and were shouting and cursing. They knew that the smuggler lived in the house and they were gonna punish her and her sisters for her crime. "Girls what do we do? If they arrest us we'll be good as dead" said Brittany who was shaking. Her sisters were also scared. The soldiers were trying to kick down the door but, lucky for the chipettes, the soldiers couldn't get in because the door still wouldn't budge. The girls had to think quick. They had to somehow escape. Despite their clothes being wet, they still put them on. Jeanette remembers the back of the home has a small window. "Girls come on, this way" said Jeanette. Her sisters follow her. They approach the window that for some reason couldn't be opened from inside. They try to open it, but are not successful. "Ugh come on open" said Eleanor. All of a sudden, they hear the door being kicked down. The girls gasp. The soldiers managed to open the door.

"어디야?" Yelled the soldiers. There were five of them barging in. Thinking quickly, Brittany grabs a chair and with all her strength she throws it at the window. The glass shatters. "Hurry girls" said Brittany as she and her sisters crawled in the window to the outside. Brittany and Eleanor are now outside but, Jeanette was having a hard time crawling out. "Come on Jean. Hurry" said Brittany terrified. "I'm trying girls. Oh no please no. I think my shirt is stuck" said Jeanette who was trying to pull herself. Brittany and Eleanor grabs her hands and begin to pull her. A piece of Jeanette's shirt is torn.

"그렇게 빨리 작은 아가씨" Unfortunately, one of the soldiers grabs Jeanette's ankles and begin to pull her. "Nooooo" said Brittany and Eleanor. They were pulling as well. Back and forward, back and forward. They kept pulling her. Suddenly, Brittany and Eleanor are grabbed from behind by other soldiers. They begin to kick and scream. "우리가 가자" said Brittany in Korean but the men didn't listen. They then point their guns at the girls. Now the girls stay still and think it's best to follow orders. The girls begin to walk with their hands up. They are forced to get in the jeep. They didn't know where they were going to be taken but, they knew for sure they were going to be punished for Brittany's crime.

Meanwhile back with the Sevilles

They arrived at another building which was a museum. The boys were inside with the soldiers. The three were amazed by the things they saw. There were photos of the soldiers that died in the Korean War, pieces of soviet aircrafts were there, and there were lots portraits of Kim il sung when he was young. Suddenly a man who was wearing what looked like a lab coat, approaches the boys and the soldiers. The man was in his late forties but he really looked like he was eighty years old. "Welcome American singers. I hope you all are feeling great. My dear leader is so happy that you guys are here. Anyway, I will talk to you guys about the history of our country which is your new home" the man smiles which reveals his yellow teeth. He can also speak English. The Sevilles didn't like hearing that. There is no way they were going to stay. "Wait, what do mean this is our-" "Ah ah ah, No interruptions please. You can ask all the questions you want after I'm done telling you everything" said the scientist.

Simon had no choice but to listen and wait. The scientist began to tell everything about the history of North Korea. He said that America started the Korean War, that Americans and South Koreans invaded North Korea, and that many North Koreans were killed by them. Simon knew that none of this was true but, he also knew he couldn't say anything because his mouth could get him locked in a prison camp. The scientist also said that Kim il Sung defeated every American and South Korean soldier single handedly. He said that if it wasn't for Kim il Sung, The American and South Korean bastards would've won the war. Actually neither side won the war. It was like a tie. Technically they're both still at war. A peace treaty wasn't singed. Simon was getting tired of hearing all these lies that the scientist thought were truth.

An hour went by and finally the man finished speaking about the history of the country. Simon asks a question first "Sir can you tells us why my brothers and I were brought to this country against our will?" The scientist's smile disappears and sighs. Simon started to regret asking that but much to his surprise the man replies "Our dear leader is a huge fan of your band. He loves all your songs. Even his kids love you guys. So, he wanted to meet you guys. He wanted you three to come to this country and sing songs related to the Kim Dynasty. He wants you all to praise them and our country. Our dear leader wanted to meet you three so bad that, he sent North Koreas secret service to find and bring you guys here. Isn't that wonderful? You'll have the honor to sing for our great dear leaders" The boys were shocked that this had to happen to them. Simon swallows nervously and says "Ho-how-lon-long-are-we-go-going-to-be-trap-trapped-here?" The scientist smiles and says "Forever. Your children and grand children will be born here and be here forever as well. Rejoice my good American friends, you'll become North Korean citizens and you will fight for your new country and you will help us destroy America. Starting with Washington" the boys were horrified. That insane dictator wasn't going to let him and his brothers go home. They will be trapped in North Korea forever. They won't see their home anymore. They won't be able to finish school and they won't be able to see Dave anymore. This was a living nightmare.

Theodore gets on his knees and begins to cry. He missed Dave more than ever. His brothers felt like crying to. The three hug each other. The soldiers point their guns at the boys and force them to walk. They head outside and get in the jeep. Now where were these people going to take the boys?

Meanwhile with the girls

They just arrived at court. They were forced to walk. They step inside to see a bunch of men wearing black suits. They each had a North Korean badge. Above them was the word Juche, which means self reliance. The men in front of the girls begin to speak to the soldiers that brought the girls to the court. The soldiers tell them that they caught Brittany smuggling illegal items. After hearing what Brittany did, the men tell the soldiers to place each of the girls separately in a prison camp. The girls were horrified. They knew they were going to die in the prison camp. They heard about what happens to anyone who is sent there. They knew they will be beaten and possibly raped. They wouldn't see day light anymore. The girls were sentenced to fifteen years in a prison camp.

After they heard what kind of punishment they will face, they are forced to walk. The soldiers force the girls to get in the Jeep. The girls were going to be taken to a prison camp where they will most likely die.


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin and his brothers were taken to a restaurant. This surprised them. They didn't think they would be fed well. They thought they weren't going to be fed at all. The boys really enjoyed the food that they were give. it was sweet meat soup. After eating, again the boys were being taken to some other place. On the way there, Alvin began to notice that the soldiers were letting their guard down. There weren't four soldiers with them anymore. There were two. One was driving and the other was sitting next to the boys. The man wasn't even pointing their gun at the boys anymore. This... This was Alvin's chance. When they were at the restaurant, Alvin stoled a bottle of whine. He did a good job at hiding it under his sweater. Alvin nudges Simon who looks at him curiously. Alvin points at his lap. Simon looks to see what his brother has. His jaw drops. "Where did you get that?" whispered Simon. He couldn't believe what Alvin had. Was he crazy? Suddenly with out warning, Alvin smashes the bottle on the drivers head. The bottle breaks which sends whine spraying every where. The driver is unconscious and bleeding. Simon and Theodore couldn't believe what their brother just did. The other soldier shouts and was about to get his gun. "Si, THEO STOP HIM. DON'T LET HIM USE HIS GUN" Simon who was still shocked, shakes his head and says "Right" he then begins to grabs the soldiers arms. Theodore helps him to. Meanwhile Alvin is trying to get behind the wheel.

Alvin opens the door and shoves the unconscious driver out. The jeep was out of control. They were going to crash any minute. "당신은 미국 쓰레기입니다. 당신은 모두 죽을 것입니다. 당신 같은 기생충은 존재할 수 없습니다" The soldier kept shouting as he struggled to get his gun. Alvin finally snaps. He stops the Jeep, he grabs whatever is left of the broken bottle and let's go of the wheel. Alvin jumps on the soldier and shanks the man in neck. The soldier turns pale as blood comes out of his neck. Simon immediately covers Theodore's eyes. He didn't need to see this. A few seconds later, the soldiers eyes roll and he dies. Meanwhile Alvin was shocked. The eldest of the brothers could not believe what he had just done. He took someone's life. He lost control of himself. He... He murdered someone.

Alvin drops the now bloody shank and begins to cry. He felt guilty. He was disgusted at himself. He started to think that he was the worst living parasite in the planet. Simon sighs and hugs Alvin and Theodore. "Shhh, Alvin it's okay. You... Did it to protect you. But not just you. You did it to protect us as well. I'm... Proud of you" Alvin looks at his brother and hugs him back. Unbeknownst to the boys, they didn't notice another jeep coming. Other soldiers that were in that Jeep, notice the Jeep that's on the middle of the road however, they were going so fast that they were barely able to swerve to avoid crashing to it. The driver losses control therefore the Jeep crashes on one of the Kim Jong il statues. Alvin and his brothers just noticed happened. They knew they had to get out of the area fast because those soldiers in that other Jeep would probably capture them.

However the boys didn't have to worry because, all the soldiers in the other Jeep died in the crash. They didn't survive the crash. Alvin starts the Jeep but before driving away, Alvin notices that the other Jeeps door is suddenly opened. Alvin is amazed to see a girl, actually it was three girls coming out of the vehicle. They weren't wearing soldier uniforms. They looked like ordinary North Koreans. Alvin sees two of the girls running away from the area but, one of them doesn't move. Her back was facing him. He couldn't get a good look at her face. His eyes couldn't leave her. He kept staring at the eldest of the girls. All of a sudden, the eldest turns around and makes eye contact with Alvin. As soon as she did that, time felt like it was going slowy for Alvin. This was breath taking. Those beautiful blue, gave Alvin chills. Her beauty was amazing. She was the most beautiful girl Alvin has ever seen. The girl kept staring back at Alvin for a couple more seconds before looking at her sisters who were telling her what she was waiting for and that they needed to get out of there pronto. The eldest nods and glances back at Alvin before following her sisters.

The great Alvin Seville was lost for words. The image of the girl staring back at him will remain in his mind forever. Alvin will never forget those beautiful blue eyes. "Alvin, are you alright? Hey Alvin" his brothers were wondering why their eldest brother had an amazed look. Simon and Theodore never noticed the three girls. Only Alvin noticed. Alvin shakes his head and starts the jeep before driving away. A few seconds later, more Jeeps arrived to check on the Jeep that crashed.

Meanwhile with Brittany and her sisters

They were running and searching for a place to hide. Soldiers were probably looking for them. The girls were in Pyongyang. They had never been to this city before. They felt out of place. Other North Koreans were giving them weird looks. The girls ignore the looks they were getting and continue running. After running for ten minutes, they find an abandoned house which is rare to find in this city. The girls were breathing hard after getting in through a broken window. "Oh my gosh. I thought we were going to die. We would've been in a prison camp right now if it wasn't for that other Jeep being in the middle of the road" said Jeanette before wiping sweat off her forehead. Eleanor agrees and replies "Yeah, we were lucky that the driver and the other soldiers died. It was a miracle that we survived" they then look at their big sister who wasn't speaking. They noticed she was busy thinking about something.

Jeanette and Eleanor look at each before saying "Britt, are you okay?" but their sister doesn't even notice that her sisters are speaking to her. She was to busy thinking about the driver of the other Jeep. "Who was that boy? I... Don't think he was a soldier. Was i just imagining him being there? No I don't think i did. He had to be real. I remember that after I got out of the Jeep, I suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching me. Also a voice in my head told me to turn around so I did. When I did turn around, I saw this... Boy. He was looking me and I was looking at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He also looked surprised to see me. How strange. If that boy really was a soldier, he would've gotten out of the Jeep and would've chased me. But he didn't. That proves that he wasn't a soldier. Also he didn't have a mean tetchy look on his face as most soldiers do" Brittany kept thinking but then she gives her attention to her sisters when they start to tickle her.

"Girls what is it?" She asked while giggling. Jeanette stops tickling her and asks "We asked you if you are okay?" She sighs and nods. "Yeah i'm fine. Just been thinking about some stuff" Eleanor was curious. "Like what?" The youngest asked. Brittany shakes her head before saying "I'll tell you later. Right now we need to plan our escape. Girls we are getting out of this country whether it's the easy way or the hard way" Her sisters gasps. They knew that they had to avoid soldiers but, to defect sounds even harder to accomplish. There were two ways of escaping. The first choice is crossing the boarder between North Korea and South Korea. They know that the DMZ is the most dangerous place on earth. There are land mines, barbed wire fences and soldiers every where. The second choice is crossing the Yalu river between North Korea and China. The second choice sounded easier however, North Korean defectors are not welcomed in China. If they are caught by Chinese authorities, they will be sent back to North Korea where death will wait for them. They had to pick one? But which one will they pick?

Brittany looks at the sky and mumbles "I hope i'll see you again mysterious boy" a smile then appears on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alvin where are we going?" asked Theodore. Alvin honestly didn't know where to go. They have been on the road for about forty minutes. They were almost out of gas. They needed to either escape the country now or find a place to stay for the night and escape the next day. By the way, the girl Alvin saw was still on his mind. She was an angel that fell from heaven. Not even Alvin's ex girlfriend made his heart skip so many beats. Alvin hoped he'll see her again soon. "I don't know Theo. The Jeep needs gas. I don't think we'll be able to find a place to hide before the Jeep runs out of gas" said Alvin worriedly.

Unbeknown to the boys, they were being followed by an armored truck that had about ten soldiers inside. The truck increases its speed and was now next to the boys Jeep. Alvin is horrified to see the huge vehicle. The black bullet prof window that's next to the passanger seat, goes down which reveals the scientist the boys met in the morning. He smiles and reveals his disgusting yellow teeth. "Hiya, my Americans friends. I see you're exploring the country without a guide. That can get you in trouble you know. But i'll tell you what, stop the Jeep and we'll go easy on you" said the scientist.

Alvin knew that if he stopped the vehicle, he and his brothers would likely be executed. He didn't want to stop. Alvin glances at the guy and flips the bird at him. This upsets the scientist who tells the driver to take down the Jeep even if the boys would be killed. That was an order Kim Jong Un gave to the scientist. If the boys refuse to turn themselves in, then they would be killed. The driver of the armored truck gets behind the Jeep and activates the trucks machine gun. Immediately the Jeep has a lot of damage. The boys panic. "ALVIN YOU HAVE TO STOP THE JEEP. THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US IF WE DON'T SURRENDER" yelled Simon who tried to take the wheel. "Simon stop, they will kill us even if we do surrender. Don't you get it? These guys are crazy. They work for a fat lunatic dictator who has cold blood. They will torture and kill us if we surrender. NOW LET GO" Alvin shoves Simon and takes control of the wheel. Theodore hated it when his brothers fought. He felt like crying. He sees Simon glaring at Alvin. Theodore hugs Simon who calms down a bit.

"Pop" "pop" both tires from the back were destroyed. Also, the vehicle was catching on fire. Alvin smells smoke. He looks at his rear view mirror to see that part of the Jeep was on fire. Now he was considering stopping the Jeep. However... He didn't have to. In the next five seconds, something comes out of nowhere. Whatever it was, it completely obliterated the armored truck. This happened so fast that the boys still thought they were being chased. They didn't realize that a missile came from the sky and destroyed the armored truck. The missile wasn't so powerful but, it was powerful enough to turn turn the truck in to ashes. Alvin finally notices that the truck was gone. They weren't being followed anymore. "Guys look they're gone. We must've lost them" said Alvin cheerfully.

However his victory celebration is ruined when Simon says "Alvin, we have a bigger problem now" ugh now what. Couldn't they get a break? Suddenly the Jeep stops working. They ran out of gas. "Noooo not now" said Alvin as he kept trying to turn on the Jeep. Simon looks at his brother and says "Alvin forget the Jeep. We have to get out of here on foot because look" Simon points at the sky. Alvin looks and is astonished to see a helicopter. It was the helicopter that destroyed the truck. "Uuh, I think this might be a good time to... RUN" said Alvin but, when he and his brothers hear a familiar voice, they stay still. "Guys relax. Don't be scared. It's me" the boys were shocked to see who it was. "ARIEL?" they said. The helicopter touches the ground. The boys approach it. Ariel steps out and runs to the boys. "BOYS" she happily hugs them and they hug her back. "Boys, I was worried about y'all. I'm so glad you're okay. Come on let's go" said Ariel before helping the boys get in the helicopter. When they got in, they noticed a man who had a smile on his face. The man was controlling the helicopter. Ariel sees the boys looking at the man and says "Boys this is my Dad Diego. Dad these are my sweetums Alvin, Simon, and Theodore" the man nods and says "it's nice to meet you boys. However I wish we could've met for the first in different circumstances" the boys chuckle. "Anyway, let's get out before it's to late" said the man.

However, it was to late. About twenty helicopters spotted the one helicopter that was hijacked. "북한 반역자 사망" said one of the soldiers with an evil smile. Diego, who was controlling the helicopter, does his best to lose the enemies. Suddenly seven missiles are released by the enemies. Diego notices and begins to worry. Although he was an experienced helicopter pilot, he was worried that the missiles might hit them. The missiles that the enemies had were more destructive and faster. "This is not good. We're going to be hit" said Alvin as he was hugged by Theodore. Suddenly, Diego gets and Idea and says "Everyone, grab on to something. This might make you feel dizzy" he then goes lower. He makes the helicopter do things that it's not suppose to do for safety reasons. Diego was making the helicopter spin and making it shake violently like an angry bull. it was crazy what he was doing. However, he successfully avoided the missiles.

The missiles land on parts of Pyongyang city. Buildings were on fire, and cars were destroyed. Alvin, his brothers and Ariel cheered for Diego. While they were rejoicing, they didn't notice that the enemies released seven more missiles. "Alert Alert, missiles are getting closer. Please use extra caution to not be hit" Diego heard what the helicopters radar said and he panics. He attempts to do the same trick but, he wasn't quick enough. One of the missiles landed on the tail rotor. There was black smoke coming out. The helicopter was going down. "HANG ON EVERYONE, THE LANDING IS GOING TO BE NASTY" Diego warned everyone.

Meanwhile with Brittany

They were trying to get some shut eye but it was hard because they kept hearing loud noises coming from the sky. Brittany sighs and angrily looks out the broken window. She has had enough. "What in the world is going on out there? Has world war three started or something?" She asked. She kept looking out the window but sees nothing. She waits a few seconds and sees a helicopter coming down as it was releasing smoke. Brittany's jaw drops. She looks at her sisters and says "Girls come look at this" Jeanette and Eleanor raise an eyebrow. They approach the window to see what Brittany was looking at. Just like Brittany is how they react. "Whoa" they said in unison. They were starting to think that maybe American soldiers were attacking North Korea. Maybe that explains why there were loud noises coming from the sky and why that helicopter they saw was going to crash. "Wait a minute, if i am correct, then we have to get out of here" thought Brittany worriedly. She then says "Girls are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Her sisters nod and they run out of the abandoned house. There was chaos in the streets. People were running and screaming for their lives. Everyone was thinking that America was attacking them when in reality, it was North Korea attacking it self.


	9. Chapter 9

The helicopter was finally touching the ground. Actually as soon as it landed, it exploded. The North Koreans soldiers thought they successfully took down the hijacked chopper along with the enemies in it. However they destroyed half of Pyongyang thanks to the missiles that didn't hit the chopper. Kim Jong un wasn't going to be happy about that. Buildings, houses, farms, and even a few prison camps were destroyed. The soldiers thought that their enemies were dead, but they thought wrong. Alvin, his brothers, Ariel and Diego survived. Just seconds before the helicopter touched the ground, they jumped out and landed safely on the ground thanks to some parachutes they used. They landed close to the Yalu river. They had to lay low just in case the North Korean soldiers decided to check to make sure their enemies were dead.

A few hours later

It was four in the morning. No has fallen asleep. They were afraid of being caught. Mosquitos and other type of blood thirsty insects were biting them. They could easily get sick out there. They started to think that they were going to die out there. All of a sudden, everyone freezes in fear when they hear voices getting closer. Everyone lays on their stomach. They hoped that they were not going be seen by soldiers. Their hearts were beating rapidly and they were breathing hard. "Can you hold it Ellie?" "No Jean, I really have to use the bathroom. Can I Britt please" "Ellie, listen we can't stop just because you have to pee. This is our best chance to escape. Most of the soldiers are at Pyongyang in a meeting right now. Just hold it for at least half an hour. Anyway, i bet our poor dear leader had a heart attack when he noticed that half of his precious city was destroyed" everyone heard female voices. They heard them talking and giggling. They began to realize that these aren't soldiers. These are North Koreans that are about to defect as well. Alvin who was the closest to the voices, carefully looks to see who they are. As soon as he sees that girl again, he is shocked. It was her... It was the girl with the blue eyes. It was the girl who made him feel weak. It was his angel.

"Alvin, what do you see?" questioned Simon. Alvin was in a trance. His angel was a few feet away. Suddenly, Alvin's heart skips a few beats. He begins to sweat. No words could come out of his mouth. He watched as Brittany and her sisters were taking off her their clothes. Alvin had a good view of her beautiful topless back. "Hi I'm Theodore" unfortunately for Alvin, his little brother ruined the hot moment. "Haaaaa" the girls were startled. They quickly put on their shirts before turning around to see the boys, Ariel and Diego. "Please don't hurt us, we won't escape. We will head back-" "Hey it's okay. We aren't soldiers. We're going to defect as well" said Simon before approaching the girls.

Still the girls didn't trust them so they took a step back. "Look we know you're trying to trick us before hurting us. Please don't hurt us. We'll head back and won't try to escape again" said Jeanette who started to go back with Eleanor following.

However their eldest sister didn't move a muscle. She just stood staring at Alvin who was staring back at her. Her sisters noticed that Brittany wasn't moving. "Britt, come on let's go" said Eleanor. However her big sister ignores her. It's the second time that Brittany sees this boy and it may be the last so, she wanted to get to know him or at least know his name. There was awkward silence. They kept staring at each other.

Suddenly for some reason, Brittany smiles and asks "what's a foreigner like you doing in the most dangerous country in the world" Alvin smiles as well. Brittany figured out that he wasn't a North Korean. Alvin takes a step closer and says "Good question. My brothers and I were actually brought here by force. We are Americans that were kidnapped by your countries secret service. I'm sorry to say this but... I really hate your fat dictator" He expected her to get angry but she actually giggles and says "it's okay. I hate him to. I hate him, his father and his grandfather" replied Brittany before showing Alvin her hand. "It's nice to meet you..." "Seville, Alvin Seville" said Alvin before grabbing her hand. However instead of shaking it, he kisses the back of her hand. This make Brittany blush. "It's nice to meet you to Brittany" said Alvin before winking at her.

Brittany's sisters were looking at each other with confused looks. Why was Brittany acting like this with a guy she didn't even know? She didn't know what his intentions are. Suddenly, Alvin's brothers approach the two girls. The two girls are frightened so they take a step back. "Please don't go. We aren't going to hurt you I promise" said Simon before showing Jeanette his hand. Jeanette was debating whether to believe this guy or not. The look on his eyes made her feel a little relaxed so she slowly grabs his hand and says "I'm Jeanette Brittany's sister" Simon nods and says "ah Jeanette? That's a pretty name. Anyway, i'm Simon Seville brother of Alvin. It's good to meet you" Jeanette smiles and begins to chat with Simon.

Theodore smiles at Eleanor who shyly smiles back at him. "Hi I'm Theodore" he said and Eleanor says "Hello i am Eleanor, but you can call me Ellie if you want" they to begin chat.

Meanwhile back with Alvin and Brittany

"So why are you guys just staying here? Why haven't you crossed the river?" asked Brittany curiously. Alvin glances at the river before saying "Well because we thought that there were soldiers here but, now I realize that they're all in the city" After getting her answer for those questions, she suddenly has another one "By the way, I bet you were enjoying seeing me almost getting completely naked a few minutes ago weren't you, you pervert" said Brittany with a seductive smirk. Alvin blushes and says "Wha... I... I actually wasn't" Brittany giggles and says "Sure you weren't" No other girl has made Alvin blush like Brittany. Meanwhile Ariel was happy to see the boys happy. She was starting consider the boys like brothers.

Unfortunately the peace is interrupted by a loud noise coming from the sky. They all look up to see that it was a chopper. "Oh great, why now?"


	10. Chapter 10

The chopper touches the ground on China's side. Everyone was thinking that it was Chinese soldiers. The door of the chopper opens and there sitting next to the pilot is... "FELLAS" Alvin and his brothers are astonished and they begin to feel tears of joy running down their cheeks. Is it him? Is it really him? "DAVE?" That's right. It was their adoptive father. He was getting out of the helicopter and jumps in to the river with his clothes on. The girls look at each other and then back at the boys to see them running to their father.

By the way, you're probably wondering why the chopper didn't land on North Korea's side, well it's because the people controlling the chopper didn't want to be seen being in that territory by North Korean soldiers nor be detected by their radars. Dave who quickly entered North Korea, is given a bear hug from the boys. "Dave? How did you... Where did you... When did-" "Guys I'll explain everything later. Right now the South Koreans are waiting for us to get in the chopper. Let's go" said Dave before trying to pull the boys by their hands but, the boys refuse to leave. The boys didn't want to leave their friends. "Dave, can they come with us? They want to defect their home" said Theodore with a pleading look.

Dave looks at the North Koreans as he thinks. They seemed friendly and looked like they really wanted to leave. Dave smiles and says "Do you guys want to come with us? The chopper will take us to South Korea where freedoms exists. Once you guys get there you'll automatically become South Korean citizens. So what do you say?" Brittany and her sisters think for a few seconds before they smile happily. "If the boys are going? Then so are we" they then approach Dave who shakes their hands. Alvin and his brothers look at Ariel and Diego to see them thinking. "Guys, aren't you coming?" asked Simon.

Ariel and her dad smile and say "We do want to come but, it's just so hard to believe that this is a good chance to escape. Are we dreaming right now?" Everyone chuckles. Dave approaches them and says "trust me. You guys aren't dreaming. Now let's go before-" "남한 꼭두각시 중지" Uh oh. Everyone turns around to see hundreds of North Korean soldiers running towards them. Everyone is horrified by this. "EVERYBODY GET IN THE CHOPPER" yelled Dave. Everyone jumps in the Yalu river and begin to swim towards China.

The soldiers were getting closer and closer to the defectors. They were scared but determined to escape. Is was either freedom or death for them. When they aproach the chopper, they let all the girls go in first. Then the boys got in. Once everyone was inside the chopper, they begins to fly. Meanwhile the North Korean soldiers arrived at the boarder and they began to fire. But unfortunately for them, the bullets weren't damaging the chopper because it had armor and it was bullet proof. The chopper was now high in the air as it made its way to the south. Everyone was quiet but happy in the chopper. They were free... They were finally free. The nightmares, the torture, the lies, the propaganda, has now ended. No more Kim Jong Un. The North Korean defectors smelled the air. It was the smell of freedom.

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Ariel, and Diego look out the window to take one last look at North Korea. Images of what they went through were replaying in their minds. Each of them had tears. The darkness around them is gone now. Suddenly Brittany and her sisters felt a hand on their shoulders. They turn around to see their counterparts with compassionate smiles on their faces. The girls wipe out their tears before hugging their counterparts. Dave, Ariel and Diego smile at Alvin and his brothers and Brittany and her sisters.

A week later

The girls and the boys had been staying at apartments. The North Korean defectors get to stay there for a year for free. Courtesy of the South Korean government. The defectors appeared on interviews in front of cameras for billions of people to watch. They talked about the horrible things they went through when they lived in North Korea. The lies and propaganda. It was all BS. None of it was true. Brittany, her sisters and Ariel were going to go to school in a few weeks. Although they were way behind from girls their age, they still wanted to learn what South Korean students learn. Diego, decided not to go to school. Instead he was going to church. He wanted to be a preacher and help other North Koreans who want to defect. Alvin, Simon and Theodore appeared on interviews to. They told the world that they were kidnapped by North Koreas secret service. Also Dave told them about his disappearance. Dave said that he was drugged when he was getting some water bottles for his boys who were performing. He said that when he woke up, he was in a prison camp in North Korea. He said that he wasn't beaten but, he wasn't fed. Dave also said how he escaped. He pretended that he was dying so, the soldiers stupidly believed Dave had a disease that was killing him so they took him out of the prison camp and left him on the street.

Dave said that, when night time came, he slowly and carefully escaped to the South. Dave knew that his boys were probably in the North so, he informed the South Korean people about his boys being trapped in North Korea. Dave was kidnapped in the first place because he was going to be forced to create songs related to Kim jong un family and songs about North Korea for his boys to sing. Anyway, the boys found out how Ariel found them. She told them that she was at the museum that the boys were in. She disguised herself as one of the scientists. She kept an eye on the boys without them realizing. With the help of her dad, they hijacked one of the helicopters and used it to find the boys.

Two months later

They waited and yes, it was their turn to. The boys and Dave grab their bags before looking at their friends. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore tried not to cry but it was hard not to. They were sad. They were leaving. They were going to return home. Brittany approaches Alvin and says "I guess this is goodbye" she said. She felt pain in her chest. Her friend, actually her best friend was leaving. Her tears were ruining her mascara. Alvin touches her tears with his thumb. "Britt, cheer up. I... I promise you that I will return soon. I won't forget you. You're my best friend and I won't abandon you. I will come back soon" said Alvin before hugging her.

Brittany does her best to stop herself from crying even more but, it was extremely hard. Brittany looks at his eyes and says "I wish I could come with you. Alvin, i'm going to miss you. If only I could forget about school-" "Britt don't say that. Look I admit I hate school as well. But, it's important for you to go than coming with me. We talked about this. You have to be going to school. You need to learn more about the real world that North korea wouldn't let you see" said Alvin. He hated himself for saying the word school. He hated that word. "But Alvin-" "Britt I will come back In a year. But the next time that I leave. You will come with me" said Alvin before kissing her on her forehead. Brittany sighs and nods. One year of not seeing Alvin was going to be very difficult for her. She felt like a big piece of her was leaving.

Meanwhile Jeanette and Simon were also saying their goodbyes. They were also crying. They were going to miss each other. "I'll see you in one year Jean. Don't worry, I'll call you everyday and we can talk on the phone. Also we can video chat if you want. We maybe far away from each other but, that doesn't mean we can't speak to each other" sad Simon who gently rubs her hair. Jeanette was sad that her best friend was leaving. She leans on his chest and says "Still it won't be the same" suddenly Simon kisses her on the cheek. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Jeanette blushes as she stared at his beautiful eyes. She decides to do the same. She kisses him on the cheek to.

Meanwhile with Theodore and Eleanor

"I'll see you soon again Ellie. You'll always be in my heart. I'll bring you lots of your favorite muffins and toaster waffles" said Theodore. His friend giggles and says "I wish you could stay. But I know that you go to school in America. My sisters and I are doing okay in school so far. Most of the South Koreans are nice but, a few dislike us for being North Koreans defectors. But my sisters and I ignore those kinds of people who aren't worth our time. Anyway, I'll see you in a year Theo" They then hug each other.

After saying goodbye to their counterparts, the boys approach Ariel who gives them a motherly hug. "I will see you soon my sweetums" said Ariel before kissing each other cheeks. She was like a mother and a sister to the boys. They then say their goodbyes to Diego. "Thank you for saving us Rambo guy" said Alvin before giving him a high five. Diego chuckles and says "no problem. You boys behave and please call us as soon as you get home" the boys nod before approaching Dave.

"Well, see you in one year everyone. Our plane is about to leave. Take care" said Dave as he waved at the South Koreans that used to be North Koreans. The boys wave at the girls.

The boys return home and couldn't wait for a year to go by. They wanted to see the girls again. This was like a roller coaster for them. However, they have come through. The next time the boys see girls, they will be surprised.

The end


End file.
